Outbreak - Ninjago Apocalypse
by SKCOLB
Summary: With little time to spend with his son, Dr. Julian can't bear to leave this world so soon. But as old age creeps up to claim the man, Julien is determined to find a way of cheating this natural process. With the aid of his colleague, Cyrus Borg, he may very well get his wish... Rated for themes such as death, and some violence
1. Chapter 1

Based on the  
_"Ninjago: Masters of Zombie Slaying"_ AU,  
by _wendygo_ at _mastersofzombieslaying/tumblr..._

* * *

"Um, no, there's no partner. Only me to take care of him."

"Okay then... Well, all you need to do now is sign the paperwork, and you'll be in custody of him once we complete your background check, which should take a week."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh, no, thank _you _Mr. Julien. The poor kid is so distant to others, that I wondered if he'll ever have a proper home. I know we're not allowed to talk about records, but I really do hope you get clearance to become his father. He seems so happy around you. Almost as if there's a real connection."

"I hope so too, Mrs. Johnson. He seems like a wonderfully bright child, wise beyond his years I might add..."

"We'll let you know of the results once they come in. Would you like to goodbye to him?"

"Oh, that'd be nice."

"Zane dear, you can come in now."

* * *

It's been fourteen years since Dr. Julien had become the father of Zane. Though the inspectors weren't keen on all his strange humanoid robotics and "experiments", they've concluded that the old man was capable of fully loving this child; which he has to the fullest extent everyday.

Although he is still quiet around most strangers, Zane has grown into the analytical genius that Julien hoped he could be. And the best part was that Julien didn't push any of his professions nor hobbies onto his son; Zane picked them up on his own, and developed his skills at an alarming rate. Julien wished he could be by his son for eternity; watching him grow into a man of great wonder and possibilities about.

But unfortunately, he most likely won't be around to experience any of it.

For, you see, Julien was already in his mid eighties when he adopted Zane. And his fragile son wasn't taking too kindly to this fact... One day, a few years ago, Julien experienced a heart attack, and was hospitalized for nearly a month. Zane would visit him often, but near the end of his stay, his son appeared less and less. Upon his leave, Julien discovered that Zane pre-wrote a suicide note, stating he would rather be with his father if all else failed. This disturbed Julien deeply.

Having a personal talk with his son, it pained him as well to explain that people must pass on, and the ones they leave behind must survive. That is how life works. Zane didn't seem to accept this, but at least understood that he has an obligation to continue on his own. Just to make sure, Julien promoted that from now on, friends would help Zane more than he could... But there was more going on in his father's mind, that Julien didn't see fit to explain.

As much as he loved Zane, he couldn't trust his son to not pull another stunt; especially since time was running out for the old man. So, the scientist worked long and hard on developing a device that could send disruptive waves through the brain; to temporarily trip one's memorial capacity. It could have side effects, but at least it would save his son from future pain... He decided to call this device "the Memory Switch".


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around, he felt out of place in this high-tech building. The minimalistic architecture stated it was of a newer generation, and he was long since passe. Making his way to the receptionists' desk, there was a droid awaiting his inquiries. It appeared almost life-like, but Julien knew those were only cosmetics. The droid's programing was rather simple.

"_Welcome to Borg Industries. My name is Router. Do you have an appointment?"_

"Um, well no. Actually-"

"_Please book at the kiosk, and your appointment will be in three months, six days, and thirteen hours. Have a nice day."_

"But, I have to speak to Borg immediately. It's important that-"

"_Please book at the kiosk. Have a nice day."_

"Well, I'd never-"

Suddenly, a voice came bellowing from an intercom beside the droid.

"That's quite alright, Router. My last meeting was cut short. You can send Julien up to my office now, thank you."

The simple droid turned back to Julien.

"_Mister Borg has granted you permission to-"_

"Yes, yes, I heard him myself you silly contraption."

And at that, was on his way.

Making his way to Borg's office, Julien was greeted by a young girl; she seemed to be of Zane's age. Tripping over her own heels, the girl stumbled just in front of Julien. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies!" He creaked his knees trying to help the young lady replace her belongings. For a young lass, her hair sure was silvery. It must be the latest rage among kids these days. After standing and dusting off her rather uncomfortable-looking skirt, the girl properly looked at Julien. She seemed to be analyzing him, before coming to a calculated conclusion. "Judging by your age, and white lab coat, I'd say you're that fellow scientist of Mr. Borg's, if I'm not mistaken?" "Oh, well, yes. I am actually. Dr. Julien to be exact." "Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Julien. My name's Pixal. I'm Mr. Borg's personal assistant." "Pixal... I don't mean to be prude, but that's an interesting name, considering you work in a tech institute." "Pfft~ That's cause Borg is my dad. I mean, he's always naming things after computer parts... Well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Julien. Take care!" She ran off before it could sink in. So Borg too had a child. At least they could be more relatable now.

On the top floor, Borg had an impressive view of the entire Ninjago City. The last time Julien seen the city from this height, it was only half its size. "Well now... Times have sure have changed." he mumbled aloud. "Yes", agreed Borg, coming from behind. "it was only yesterday I claimed I would make a difference in this city. Now look at the place; my inventions can be seen on every street corner. Not bad for a disabled kid." Julien was still transfixed on the scene below. It was all too beautiful. For as long as he lived, he never really took the time to step back from it all and truly enjoy life. That is why he opted for an adoption. He wanted to find an escape route to happiness... But even that was ended by his obsessive love. He just couldn't fail Zane, not after all the boy had done for him.

But that only made Julien feel stronger. No way was he going to let his life slip away. Not since he's going to the very best for help. Having taught the billionaire from a young age, Julien knew if Cyrus Borg couldn't help him, then no one can.

"So, Julien what brings you to my... Humble home on such short notice?"

The sudden question caught Julien off guard. He had to request what was asked of, making him look like an old gummer. Julien didn't like following stereotypes.

"Oh! Now, you see, I'm here for your help, Borg."

"Well, my company has always been based on the concept of improving everyone's lives. So what can I do to help your's?" Julien had never asked another for such help; even in his mature age, he felt embarrassed. Fiddling with his glasses, he mumbled, "Well... You see, I need your help to- I'm not as young as I once was, and my son- Ah, I need you to..." "Oh, come on now Julien. We've known each other for as long as I could remember. You're almost like a father to me. Heck you're just about old enough to be."

He hit the target square. There was no point dragging on now, "That's what I'm here about. My time is coming to an end, and I need your help to find a way to-" _"Out of the question!"_ Borg snapped. This startled Julien, and almost gave the old man another heart attack. "But my son; he's fragile, and can't cope with-" "Julien, many people claimed that I was too 'fragile' in this condition, but now look where I am." He certainly wasn't shy to remind Julien of his physical disability. "Your boy will live without you. I'm sorry, but you can't mess with these things."

Now it was Julien's turn to be mad. "Now, see here young man! I've taught you since you were a boy, and I know what you're capable of. Who was it that said nothing was impossible, and taught an old wheezer such as myself that 'no' is never an answer? Even when that boy was doomed to be wheelchair-bound and supposedly incapable of the simplest tasks for life? Well, I may be leaving this world soon, but it's a real darn shame that bright child died before me; for all I see here is an empty shell who only cares for the money his old passion brought in."

Borg stared blankly at Julien, impressed that his mentor had turned the tables. Julien may be marked a dead man, but he wouldn't give up his dignity. With nothing more to say, he turned to leave the office of this forsaken man.

"Julien, wait!"

Double-taking the sudden gesture of his old student, Julien decided to stay a little longer. "I'm not sure if I can help, and I certainly won't make any promises... But I will try my best. Only because I owe my success to you." He sounded a little cool about this, but Julien decided not to be so hard on the guy. He did struggle to get here after all. "Thank you, but I'm not the reason you've made it this far. That, my son, was all your own doing." The man in the wheelchair seemed to crack a small smile, then turned towards his desk, maybe to hide a tear.

"Router, cancel all meetings for the next three weeks. I have some important business to attend to..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zane never had many friends. There were some people at school who'd hang around him, but they were otherwise pretty mutual. Except for high school, Zane had always attended a private school (for Julian didn't trust the public system), so this was expected...

But he did feel bad about writing that note; the guilt still bit at him after all these years. And he did promise his father that he'll try to get some friends before graduation, which was this year. None of the students seemed to have the same interests as him though, so finding one was rather difficult... Sitting (alone) at his usual outside lunch spot, something gave him a light slap to the head.

Craning his neck, he found it was that weird techie girl who graduated last year. She seemed to know something that was important enough to risk trespassing school property for. "Can I help you?" He asked politely, trying not to betray his annoyance. "Guess what? I just saw your father at work last Tuesday morning. He seemed to have some important business with dad. Borg even had to cancel all his schedule for the following three weeks." Zane was not impressed. "Whatever their business was is personal information. You shouldn't be discussing such to anyone outside of work, you know. It's classified for a reason." The girl seemed hurt by this. "Well... Fine then. I won't update you on it any longer.. But that doesn't mean I won't follow what's going on for myself." Now that was just stupid. "You're going to get into trouble. I'm sure you won't be able to keep you job once you get caught." But she was already departing the school premises. Before leaving his view completely, she turned and called out, "Oh, and I can tell by your cluelessly annoyed expression that you've once again forgot my name, Zane! It's Pixal, if you were wondering." Before he could think of something to yell back, she was already long gone...

But what the in the world was she talking about? His father barely left the house, let alone talk to old colleagues. Ever since that medical accident, he seemed to be an open book with Zane on everything. So what's with the sudden secrecy? ...Nah, she was probably over-stressing the matter. Zane decided to leave it alone; no point getting that nut into anymore trouble than she was worth. Besides, it's not like Julien was planning some new experiment; he's much too old for that kind of stuff nowadays.


End file.
